


Did you eat?

by bucketofregrets



Series: Unhealthy College Days [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Eating Disorders, M/M, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vomiting, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:40:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucketofregrets/pseuds/bucketofregrets
Summary: It's the week before finals and Tyler is fine. Really.





	Did you eat?

"Did you eat today?"  
"Yes" came the mumbled reply, but Tyler couldn't meet his eyes. It wasn't a lie, it just wasn't what Josh wanted.  
"Tyler…" Josh began his usual speech but was interrupted before he could get into it.  
"I did eat – really" Tyler struggled "I – I had some cantaloupe earlier." He got out eventually.  
"Tyler… you know that's not enough – when was your last full meal?"  
"I had an apple yesterday…" Tyler was back to mumbling "but I had that pizza Wednesday."  
"That was three days ago Tyler" His headache was back, and this pushed him over the edge  
"Stop saying my name like that. I'm fine."  
"I wasn't sugges-"  
"Whatever man" with that Tyler stormed off and slammed his bedroom door. Childish? Yes. He didn't mean to snap at Josh. He really didn't. But he couldn't take the look in his boyfriend's eyes. He can't stand seeing the disappointment reflected at him. He knew he was a mess, but he can't stop. 

 

An hour later there was a knock on his door that jolted Tyler out of his textbook. He stood from his desk a little too fast and leaned on the wall until he gained some stability. When he opened the door, Tyler found Josh hesitating, shifting from one foot to the other with an apologetic look on his face.  
"Come on" Tyler opened the door wider and went to his bed and laid down throwing an arm over his eyes, book forgotten on his desk. His head was still pounding and the sudden shift in sitting to standing left him dizzy. He heard Josh's footsteps follow him and his bed dipped as Josh took a seat.  
"I'm sorry"  
Tyler peaked over at him with a raised eyebrow "You're sorry?"  
"Yeah, I- I didn't mean to imply there was anything going on or wrong with you. I just – I'm worried about you Tyler. You put yourself under so much pressure and you won't take a break and hell you're not taking care of yourself."  
"I'm fine Josh. It's just finals. Once those are over I'll be fine." He insisted but he knew Josh saw right through that excuse.  
Josh's reply was quick "That's what you said a month ago when you were working on that paper and the month before during midterms. Face it Tyler you have a lot going on and you need to stop this before you end up killing yourself."  
Tyler sighed, "I don't want to fight with you. I'll be better Josh. I promise"  
"I don't want to fight with you either, but this isn't about being better. This is about taking care of yourself babe. Tell you what – let's go get dinner and then tomorrow we'll take a day just for relaxing."  
"But- "  
"No buts, we're having a self-care day then after that you can have the rest of the week to study – Okay?"  
"Yeah I guess"

 

Later, after Josh left for the night, Tyler sat on the floor in his room. He was desperately trying to ignore the bloated feeling in his stomach and the bile creeping up his throat. Josh had surprised Tyler with a cookie and cream milkshake after dinner. At the time he was ecstatic – it's his favorite dessert and he hardly ever got to have it anymore. But now his turning stomach is making him regret allowing himself the luxury. It was probably the universe punishing him. Karma for taking the night away from studying or for causing his boyfriend to worry about him or for being an all-around screw-up. One way or another he was paying for it now.  
His stomach lurched again and now he found himself on the bathroom floor as half the milkshake found its way into the toilet. It was just as sweet coming up as it was going down. Sickly sweet. How Ironic. He braced himself on the toilet as the rest of the shake followed. He's fine. Tyler rested his head against the wall. Too scared to leave the bathroom in case the rest of his dinner decides to make an appearance.  
He won't be telling Josh about this.  
Cause he's fine.  
"I'm fine"  
But even he saw through that lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of based on a true story - finals are stressful y'all. Anyways, please take care of yourself.


End file.
